


Feel Me

by Weareallstoriesintheend



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Massages, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver becomes Felicity's massage therapist. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this started in my drafts for months. I finally got it finished today! Yay! Let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr: lynslogic. This is un-beta's so all mistakes are mine and the chiropractic stuff is based on my personal experiences, so if I got something wrong, I'm sorry!

“Deep breath,” Sara instructed. 

Felicity took a breath and blew it out slowly. Sara applied quick pressure to that spot between her shoulder blades that ALWAYS hurt. Her spine released with a satisfying crack and Felicity grunted in both pain and relief. 

She was currently face down on the table as her chiropractor, and friend, adjusted her back. She tried to relax as much as she could when Sara found another spot. Tensing up always made things worse.

“On your back,” Sara told her.

Felicity rolled over and crossed her arms over her chest. Sara slid a hand under her back, using sure fingers to find the area that needed help.

“Another one.”

She took another deep breath and cried out when Sara used her own body weight to press down abruptly. The pain shot through her momentarily before it was gone.

“That one always hurts,” Felicity complained.

Sara nodded at her friend, moving to her stool near Felicity’s head.

“That’s because the muscles are so tight,” Sara explained. “Are you doing the stretches I showed you?”

Felicity closed her eyes and sucked in a quick breath when Sara found a particularly painful pressure point on her neck.

“When I remember,” Felicity answered after the pain had ebbed. “Usually that’s only when the headache has already started.”

“I really think you should let one of our massage therapists work on you. I could get so much more movement if someone loosened you up first. Deep breath.”

“I don’t know, Sara,” Felicity said, taking a deep breath. Sara cracked her neck to the side. “I don’t like the idea of a stranger touching my naked body.”

Sara laughed at her friend as she cracked the other side of her neck.

“You make it sound so dirty, Felicity. I’m not running a brothel here you know.”

Felicity chuckled and grabbed Sara hand to let her friend help her sit up. Sara handed her glasses to her. When she put them on, Felicity could tell by the look on her friend’s face that she wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon.

“Felicity.” Sara’s voice had grown serious. Sara might come across as fun and lighthearted, but she took her job quite seriously. “You’ve been coming to me for three months now and you’re not improving the way you should be.”

“But,” Felicity started, but Sara cut her off.

“I know, the headaches are better, but your stress is not.”

Felicity sighed. She was right. Six months ago she had been promoted to Head of Applied Sciences at Kord Industries. She was the youngest person to ever hold such a title and while Felicity knew she was more than qualified for the job, there was a lot of pressure. A lot of people were hoping to see her fail. 

“I know you’re hesitant, but you need this. Give it a chance. Please?” Sara pleaded.

“Ok, you win,” Felicity grumbled. “I’ll try it.”

Sara grinned wide.

“You won’t regret it.”  
*************************************************************************************

The next week saw Felicity even more stressed than usual. Her department was working on a top secret military contract and the deadline was fast approaching.

Sitting in one of the massage rooms at Sara’s practice, she couldn’t help but think she should have cancelled. She barely had time to eat, let alone an extra hour for a massage. It had only been the thought of Sara’s disappointment that had seen her flying out of her office at the last possible minute.

Frantically answering emails on her phone, she didn’t hear the door open.

“Felicity Smoak?” came a man’s voice in front of her.

Her head shot up to see the most beautiful man she’d ever seen standing in front of her. 

“Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.” 

Felicity just stared. How could someone’s eyes be so blue? His arms were bulging through the short sleeves of the scrubs he was wearing. And all that scruff on his ridiculously square jaw was REALLY working for him.

When his brow furrowed, she realized his hand was outstretched for her to shake. After an awkward fumble with her phone, Felicity put her hand in his. His hand was huge and warm and she flushed at the thought of it over her body.

“You’re going to be the one rubbing me? Massaging, I meant massaging,” she stuttered out, the blush deepening when he rumbled out a small laugh.

“Yes, I will be your massage therapist,” he answered with a small smile. “Why don’t we sit down for a minute and you can tell where you need help.”

Felicity sat back down and Oliver took the chair next to her. 

“Ok, then Ms. Smoak, tell me what I can help you with.”

“Call me, Felicity,” she told him.

“Ok. Felicity.” 

She fought back a shiver when he said her name. What the hell was wrong with her?

“I get headaches. Migraines really,” she told him. “Sara seems to think they are stress-induced.”

Oliver nodded, but stayed silent waiting for her to continue.

“Um, I also have this spot between my shoulder blades that kind of always hurts.”

“On the left or right side of your spine?” he asked.

“Left.”

“Ok, anywhere else you want me to work on?” 

Felicity bit her lip to hold back the ramble about other things he could definitely work on.

“I’ve never had a massage before so I’m not sure what you mean,” she finally blurted out. “Not that I’m opposed to the or anything, I’ve just never seen the appeal of having a stranger rub your body. I know that sounded sexual, but there is seriously no good way to say that.”

Oliver’s eyebrows raised in surprise and Felicity wasn’t sure if it was at her ramble or the fact that she’d never had a massage before. Either way, she was sure she was making quite the first impression.

“Well, this is completely about you. I will do as much or as little as you want. If you want to just focus on your neck and shoulders, that’s fine. If you want a full-body massage, I can do that too,” he told her.

Felicity felt the blush returning. She couldn’t imagine letting this man massage her entire body. She’d never be able to keep it together.

“I think just the neck and shoulders will be fine,” she muttered.

Oliver nodded and stood. 

“I’m going to step out and let you get undressed. Take off as much or little as makes you comfortable,” he told her. “Though, if I’m going to work on that spot between your shoulder blades, it would be easier without your shirt or bra. When you’re ready, go ahead and get on the table face down and pull the blanket up if you want.”

With that, he turned and left, quietly closing the door behind him. Felicity sat there for a minute, unsure of what to do. Finally she shook herself out of it. She could do this. 

First, she put her phone on silent and stuck it in her purse. If she was going to enjoy this, then she didn’t want to hear her phone blowing up with emails that would just distract her.

She pulled off her shirt and folded in onto the chair. After a brief internal debate, she took off her bra too. She tucked the bra under her shirt, placed her glasses on top of the shirt and walked to the massage table. Pulling back the blanket, Felicity crawled onto the table and awkwardly pulled the blanket up her back. She wiggled around for minute to get comfortable. After she found a comfortable spot, she took a deep breath and waited.

Less than a minute later there was a soft knock at the door.

“Felicity? Are you ready?” came Oliver’s voice from the hallway.

“Yes,” she called.

She heard him enter. He gently closed the door behind him. 

“Would you like some music or would you prefer quiet?” he asked, his voice soft.

“Music would be nice,” she answered. It would give her something else to concentrate on.

Instrumental music played softly as Oliver reached over and took a hold of the blanket. He pulled it down her back until he met the top of her skirt and her entire back was exposed. Felicity felt goosebumps erupt on her skin when he placed his palm low on her back. Soon, both of his hands were sliding gently across her skin. She realized he was trying to get her used to his touch and she made a determined effort to relax.

“Since you’ve never done this before, I’m going to start out gently and gradually increase the pressure over time. I need you to tell me if the pressure is too much or not enough, okay?” he asked, his voice still soft, but firm. She could tell this was important.

“Ok, I can do that,” came her muffled reply.

She heard the sound of a lotion bottle being pumped and then his hands were back, gliding across her skin with little resistance. After several broad strokes across her back, Oliver moved to her left side and began to concentrate on that side.

“I can feel you clenching your muscles. Am I hurting you?” he asked.

“No, not at all. It’s just…” she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Just what, Felicity?” he encouraged, applying slightly more pressure with his thumbs and sliding them up next to her spine.

“I’m not used to be this quiet. I know I’m supposed to be relaxing and enjoying this, but I usually talk, a lot. Plus, I’m nervous and I tend to babble more when I’m nervous. So basically, I’m just having a hard time keeping my mouth shut,” she ended with a sigh. 

“You don’t have to be quiet, you know. I’m not much of a talker myself, but I’m a very good listener,” he told her. She was pretty sure she could hear the laughter in his voice, but there was no mocking in his tone. 

“Really?” she asked. “That’s allowed.”

“Sure,” he responded. “Whatever makes you the most comfortable is what is allowed. Tell me about your job. Sara mentioned something about a promotion recently.”

And with that, she could feel herself relax. Here was something she was sure about. She loved her job and was secure in her place in it. So, she began to tell Oliver about the promotion, about all the people who have been supportive and all the ones who haven’t. She told him about their current projects, the non-classified parts, of course and about how much she hated the paperwork that went along with the job now. She’d much rather be involved with the hands-on parts of the project than worrying about budgets and personnel issues.

Every so often, she would pause to take a breath and Oliver would ask her about the pressure. About halfway through the massage he told her to roll over to her back so he could work on her shoulders. Her talking slowed down a little after that. It was much easier to talk to him when she was facing the floor. Now if she opened her eyes, his face was right there. Those blue eyes staring at her with a smile. He wasn’t laughing at her, though. It was almost like he was enjoying listening to her.

Faster than she would have ever guessed, her time was up.

“Alright, Felicity. We are all done,” he told her. “How are you feeling?”

She paused and took stock of her body.

“Good. Really good,” she told him, surprised. 

Oliver smiled down at her.

“I’m glad to hear it. You will probably have some soreness tomorrow. Your body is not used to this. Drink lots of water and do some gentle stretching. Ibuprofen if you need it,” Oliver instructed.

Felicity nodded from her spot on the table. He smiled at her.

“I’ll step out. Once you get dressed, you can go ahead into Sara’s office. She’s waiting for you.” Oliver went to leave the room. 

Felicity pushed herself up, clutching the blanket to her chest.

“Oliver,” she called. He turned back to her. “Thank you.”

He smiled and reached over to grab her hand.

“You're welcome, Felicity. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope I’ll see you again.” He squeeze her hand, once, then he let go and left the room.  
Felicity fell back onto the table with a thud. Oh man, she was so screwed. She was a convert and Sara was never going to let her live it down!

Every Wednesday, from that day on, Felicity was at Canary Chiropractic at 1pm like clockwork. She spent an hour, once a week, babbling away at Oliver while he soothed away part of the stress she had accumulated since she’d seen him last. He hadn’t been lying, he wasn’t much of a talker, but he always listened to everything she said. 

He also seemed to remember every one-sided conversation they had. He would ask her questions about her various projects or if Mr. Heincke was still giving her a hard time for being such a young woman. Felicity was always shocked at how much he retained. 

She found herself increasingly curious about this man. She had so many questions about him, but he was so quiet she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or invade his privacy. Just because she was an open book, didn’t mean everyone else had to be as well.

There were a few things she had learned, however. He had known Sara since they were kids. He’d been a massage therapist for two years. He was also a personal trainer at the local athletic club. He always spoke to her in a soft voice that made her feel instantly relaxed. That, plus the fact that his hands were literal magic, made Wednesdays her favorite day of the week.

 

It was two months after she began seeing him that she found herself in the regrettable, but unavoidable position of having to cancel her appointments with him. Their military contract project at work had blown up, literally, and it was all hands on deck to get it fixed. 

For two weeks, Felicity did nothing but work. She went home only to shower, sleep, and power nap before heading back to the office. The board was chomping at the bit to see the problem resolved and she knew it was her ass on the line.

Finally, after working practically 24 hours a day, it was done. The board was happy, the DOD was happy and Felicity was happy. And exhausted. She fell into bed and slept for fourteen hours.

When she woke up late the next morning, she felt much better and very grateful that she had taken that day off. She made coffee and took a long shower. It was after she had made herself some breakfast that her phone chimed a reminder at her. When she checked it, Felicity saw that it was for her weekly appointment at Canary Chiropractic. Her heart sped it when she realized it was Wednesday. 

When she arrived, the receptionist greeted her warmly, welcoming her back and sending her directly back to her usual massage room. Felicity entered the room and immediately began to undress. Oliver didn’t come in beforehand anymore. She knew what to do now.

After removing all her clothes, no need to be shy anymore either, and her glasses, Felicity crawled onto the table and waited. It wasn’t long before the door opened.

“Felicity,” she heard him say. “You’re back.” His voice sounded more chipper than usual. Did he sound happy to see her? Of course, he did. She was a paying client after all.

“Yeah,” she answered through the hole her face was currently in. “I’m sorry about having to cancel so many times. Things blew up at work, literally.”

Oliver laughed and Felicity smiled to herself. She loved it when she could make him laugh. He didn’t do it often so it meant more when he did.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back. How’s the pain been?” he asked, pulling down the blanket so it was just covering the lower half of his body. 

“Not good, to be honest,” she replied, honestly. “I’ve basically been working non-stop for the last two weeks. Most nights I either fell asleep at my desk or on the couch in my office. Neither one are particularly comfortable.”

His hands stopped at her shoulders and squeezed.

“You shouldn’t do that,” he said, gruffly. “You need to take better care of yourself.” Was he angry at her?

“It’s not like I had much of a choice, Oliver. It’s my job,” she reminded him shortly. 

His hands, now covered in the lavender lotion he used, skimmed across her back.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I just really don’t like the idea of you not taking care of yourself.”

“Oh, well, that’s sweet,” she acknowledged. “I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence that Felicity on edge. Of course, Oliver noticed as well.

“Do you want to tell me about your project?” he probed, extending an olive branch to her.

Felicity thought about it. Normally she would be babbling away about the explosion and the massive panic throughout the company, but today she just didn’t feel like it.

“Not really. Is that ok?” she asked him, suddenly unsure again.

“Did I upset you? I didn’t mean to overstep.” He sounded genuinely concerned that he had upset her and Felicity found herself wishing she could see his face.

“No, not at all. It’s just,” she took a deep breath when he hit a pressure point in her lower back that radiated pain down her leg. She continued after he had worked it out. “I’ve been talking about this project constantly for two weeks. I mean 24 hours a day. When I wasn’t at the office I was either sleeping or trying to sleep while working through problems in my brain. I just want to let it go. I want to enjoy being here with you.” 

Oliver’s hands stilled on her back. It took her a minute to process what she had said, but when she did she prayed that her blush wasn’t visible on her back.

“I mean, not just here with you, but here. You know, outside of the office. Away.” 

“Felicity,” he interjected, quietly. “I like having you here, too.”

Now she really wished she could see his face. His hands went back to rubbing away the pain in her back and Felicity mulled over his words.   
What did he mean, he liked having her here? Just as a client or could it be more. She couldn’t deny she was attracted to him. He was built like a god, but more than that, she liked him. As a person. 

She liked how he always listened and remembered things about her. She liked the way his voice softened when he mentioned his sister. She liked the way he said her name like it was a whole sentence. She liked the way he hands were always warm and sure on her skin. She just really liked him, but could he like her in the same way? She had no idea.

Felicity was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that Oliver had switched from her back to her legs. It had taken him a few weeks to convince her to let him work on her legs, but, oh, she was so glad he did. She never knew how much tension she had there until   
Oliver had gotten his hands on them. It must be all the high heels. 

His thumbs ran smoothly down the length of her calf and Felicity moaned. And then froze. She had never done that before. There’d been times when she had almost moaned, but she’d stopped herself in time. She expected him to stop, but he didn’t, he just did it again. The moan slipped out again before she could stop it. She could FEEL the stiffness leaving her body.

Keeping one hand on her leg, Oliver skirted the edge of the table and went to her other side. With the same pressure, he slid his thumbs down her other leg. This time the moan was lower and longer than the previous two. She didn’t even care anymore. It felt amazing and she was just too overwhelmed by it to be embarrassed. 

After several more passes on her legs, Oliver pulled the blanket back up and had her roll over. Once she settled on her back, blanket securely up near her shoulders, he started rubbing her shoulders. Felicity kept her eyes closed and just focused on the feeling of his hands. No more moans escaped, but her breath started coming out in small pants through her open mouth. Weeks of pressure was finally releasing and she couldn’t be happier.

“All done,” he told her abruptly. 

Felicity opened her eyes and saw him heading towards the door.

“Oliver?” she questioned. Usually he offered some sort of advice for the week. Stretches, ice, something.

“Sara’s waiting for you,” was all he said before he left.

She stared at the closed door for a minute. What just happened? Oliver was never short with her. 

Halfway through getting dressed, it hit her. She’d embarrassed him with the moaning. Oh God, he was probably out there right now, thinking about the client who couldn’t keep it together.

She didn’t see him when she left the room. Crap, well hopefully she could apologize next week, she thought as she entered the room where Sara was waiting.

“Hello stranger,” Sara welcomed her. “Let’s take a look at the damage you’ve done since the last time I saw you.”

 

A week later, Felicity was waiting, still fully dressed, in the massage room for Oliver. She needed to apologize to him so they could get back to normal. She’d obviously made him uncomfortable and that thought had been bugging her all week. 

She was pacing the room when she heard the door open. She turned, ready to launch into her apology. But instead of Oliver, there stood a small, beautiful woman. 

“Felicity? Hi, I’m Shado,” she introduced herself. Felicity shook her hand numbly. “I’ll be your massage therapist today.” 

A sharp pang of disappointment shot through her. Where was Oliver?

“Is Oliver sick?” she asked. Shado’s face dropped in confusion.

“Oh, I thought he had talked to you.” Felicity shook her head. “Oliver requested you to have a different therapist. He didn’t feel he could help you anymore.”

Felicity felt the world start to spin. He didn’t want to see her anymore? He’d pawned her off on another therapist without even talking to her first? 

“Felicity? Are you ok? You’ve gone completely pale,” Shado told her, concerned. Felicity shook her head.

“I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well. I think I need to go home,” she muttered before fleeing the office. She had to get out of there. She bolted out the door, ignoring both Shado and Sara calling out to her, and headed straight to her car. She drove blindly, heading back to the office automatically.

She pulled into her parking spot, turned off the car and just sat. She knew she’d thrown him off last week, but she never thought he’d drop her as a client. She felt completely humiliated. She could hear her phone buzzing in her purse, but she ignored it. It was probably Sara wondering where the hell she had gone.

Instead, Felicity decided to just go back to work. The best way to deal with it was to ignore it and throw herself into her work.

 

One hour later, she was buried in paperwork, the humiliation from earlier momentarily forgotten. The company was up for another government contract and it was up to her to compile all the necessary paperwork.

“You know, sitting like that is really not good for your neck,” came a voice from her doorway. 

Felicity raised her head slowly. Oliver Queen was standing in her doorway.

“There was no one at your assistant’s desk, so I just came in,” he told her gesturing toward the empty desk behind him.

“He usually goes to get us both coffee around this time,” she responded. What was he doing here? And did he have to look so good? During their sessions he always wore scrubs. Now, he had on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a brown leather jacket that should NOT look so good on him.

“Can we talk?” he questioned, taking a step towards her desk.

Suddenly the humiliation of earlier came flooding back to her.

“I’m not sure what there is to talk about, Oliver. I think you made yourself pretty clear when you got someone else to be my massage therapist without even telling me.” 

Oliver opened his mouth to explain, but Felicity cut him off.

“It’s ok, you know. You don’t know me anything and I know I embarrassed you last week so I understand. I was just surprised is all.”

“Embarrassed me?” he asked, looking adorably confused.

Felicity felt the blush rising.

“Yeah, with the, you know, moaning,” she finished on a whisper. She couldn’t look him in the eye, but she was determined to get it all out. “I didn’t mean to make the noises I did, but they slipped out and I feel really bad about it. No, let me finish, please,” she stated when he tried to interrupt. “The last few months have been really great. I looked forward to seeing you every week, not just for the massages, but just to talking to you. So, thank you.”

“It sounds like you’re telling me good-bye,” he murmured. 

“Isn’t that what you want?” she pointed out.

“No!” he stated vehemently. “God, no.”

“I don’t understand.”

Oliver stepped towards her and grabbed her hand.

“I did this all wrong. I’m sorry,” he said. 

Gently he pulled her to the couch. After they both sat, Felicity tried to tug her hand free, but Oliver wouldn’t let her. He held tight, using his free hand to place a finger under her chin. He nudged her face up until she had to look at him. His eyes were shining with determination and something else Felicity couldn’t quite name.

“I have loved having you as a client,” he admitted with a small smile. “You are funny, kind, sweet, brilliant and beautiful. I looked forward to seeing you. It was the best part of my week and when you couldn’t make it for those two weeks, I really missed you.”

Felicity jaw dropped a little at his confession.

“Then why….?” She stuttered out, trying to make sense of it all.

“When you came back I was so happy to see you. Then you started talking about how stressed you’d been and how you hadn’t been taking care of yourself and it really bothered me. I couldn’t stand the thought of you in pain or experiencing any kind of discomfort.”

Felicity’s heart was in her throat. What was he trying to tell her?

“I asked Shado to take over your massages for me because I didn’t think it would be appropriate to ask you out while you were still a client.”

Her eyes widened in shock.

“You wanted to ask me out?” she whispered.

“I realize now that I did it backwards. I should have asked you first, then talked to you about switching. I was actually going to talk to you after your appointment, but when I got done with my client, Shado told me how you had run out on her,” Oliver voiced to her.   
Felicity tried to speak, but no words would come out. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. Oliver’s eyes darkened as he watched her. 

“Past tense?” she finally croaked out.

“Huh,” he replied, still distracted by her mouth.

“Did you still want to ask me out or is it past tense?” she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me?” he asked, his blue eyes staring directly into hers, a hopeful smile teasing his lips.

She nodded mutely. Oliver’s smile grew and he leaned into her. She closed the distance and pressed her lips to his. It felt amazing. His lips were soft and smooth as they slid across her own. She could have stayed there forever. After a few minutes and with more self-control than she knew she possessed, she pulled back to look at him.

His pupils were blown wide and his mouth had smudges of her lipstick on them. His tongue ran across his lips as if to savor the taste of her there and she was done. 

Felicity tugged her hand out of his then grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him to her. Their lips crashed together, she opened immediately and moaned when her tongue touched his. She felt Oliver groan in return, pulling her into his lap. Heat pooled in her belly. She thrust her hands into his hair to keep him in place. Oliver’s magical hands clutched her ass and squeezed.

“We have to stop,” he panted after dragging his mouth from hers. “I want to do things right this time.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Me too.” 

She leaned down and placed her forehead against his. They sat there for a minute, both trying to catch their breath and get themselves under control.

“I wasn’t embarrassed, you know,” Oliver told her after a minute. “When you moaned. I wasn’t embarrassed. It happens a lot. Usually I just ignore it, but with you I couldn’t. I knew then that I wanted to figure out all the ways I could of making you make that sound over and over again.” 

Felicity pulled back her head to look at him. Was this man for real?

“Then why did you practically run away from me?” 

“Felicity, I was so turned on, so hard from hearing you moan that I could hardly think. Knowing you were lying there, completely naked…” he shook his head and huffed out a small laugh at the memory. “I was seconds away from ripping that blanket off of you and touching you the way I had been dreaming about for weeks.”

Heat flooded her core at his words. She took a deep and started peppering kisses to his cheeks, kissing a path to his ear.

“I wouldn’t have minded, you know,” she whispered into his ear. “I’ve been dreaming about it for weeks too.” She bit down lightly on his earlobe before licking away the sting. 

Oliver growled, but before he could retaliate, they were interrupted.

“Miss Smoak?” came the voice of her assistant Jerry. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but your 3 o’clock appointment will be here shortly.”

“Thank you, Jerry,” she called without looking at him. She met Oliver’s gaze with regret. “I have to take this meeting, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I understand,” he told her, stroking a finger down her cheek. “Can I see you tonight?”

“Yes. Definitely,” she replied, nodding for emphasis. Giving in to temptation, she leaned down and pressed another kiss to his lips. The hand that had been on her cheek slid into her hair and held her there. 

When she pulled away again, they were both smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this one? I finally figured out how I wanted to continue it. Sorry it took so long. I'm really happy with the way it turned out so I hope you guys like it. Comments mean everything! Come find me on [tumblr ](lynslogic.tumblr.com) !

Pacing the room, Oliver tried to get his nerves under control. He really shouldn’t be this nervous, but he couldn’t seem to convince himself of that fact. Felicity was on her way over and every time he thought about it, the butterflies in his stomach took flight.

Five weeks passed since they started dating, but their time together had been sorely limited. After their first date, which had been amazing, things just kept coming up to keep them apart. First, his sister had been in a car accident while on vacation in Miami. Oliver flew out to see her and ended up spending several weeks with her, helping with her recovery until she was strong enough to fly home. 

Felicity was amazing through all of it, calling and texting him, even sending flowers to Thea. The latter caused his little sister to interrogate him for days about his new girlfriend. Trying to correct her, Oliver insisted that Felicity wasn’t his girlfriend. They’d only been on one date, but he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Oh god, did he want that. Thea saw right through him, though.

When he’d finally returned from Miami, the two of them managed a couple of dates. There was a movie that he didn’t remember at all since he and Felicity had spent the whole time making out like teenagers in the back of the theater. Man, he hadn’t had that much fun making out since high school, if then.  
For their third date, Oliver took her ice skating at the indoor rink in town. They spent the evening falling laughing and drinking hot chocolate. That was the night he realized he was done for. This woman had a complete hold on him and he didn’t even want to fight it.

On the drive home from the ice rink, though, Felicity got a call from work. Kord Industries was being hacked and Felicity asked him to take her straight there. Wanting to be supportive, Oliver tried to stay, but she kicked him out, politely telling him he was too much of a distraction. That was a week and half ago and he knew she’d barely left the office since that night.

They stayed in contact through text and the occasional phone call, but he could tell she wasn’t sleeping again and he had to restrain himself multiple times from physically carrying her out of there and forcing her to take care of herself.

Then this afternoon, he got a text from her saying that it was finally fixed and could they get together that night after she had a nap and showered. Excited at the prospect of seeing her again, Oliver had immediately invited her over for a quiet dinner at his place, which she had happily accepted.

Now there was a chicken roasting in the oven, filling his apartment with the smell of garlic and rosemary. The salad was waiting to be dressed and a bottle of wine sat open on his counter, letting it breathe. His hands were shaking with nerves and anticipation. 

Dinner wasn’t the only thing Oliver had planned for the night. He knew she missed her appointments with Sarah the last couple of weeks due to work and she had yet to see Shado as her new massage therapist, claiming she didn’t want anyone but Oliver. 

So, tonight, Oliver had set up his portable massage table in his spare room and tried to recreate the peaceful atmosphere she was used to at Canary Chiropractic with incense and music. He wanted Felicity to have the chance to completely relax. She worked so incredibly hard and deserved to be pampered.

However, he was started doubting his plan. Despite having been “together” for over a month now, they had yet to be intimate. Their actual time together had been so inadequate, neither one of them wanted to rush something that had the potential to be amazing. 

Looking at the room now, Oliver was afraid he set it up to look like a seduction and that’s not what it was about. He wanted her, God, he wanted her, but tonight was only about getting Felicity to relax. He loved to make her smile and just listen to her talk.

Before he could undo everything, the doorbell rang. Oliver’s heart pounded and he could not believe how excited he was to see her again. With a stupid grin on his face, Oliver made his way to his front door.

“Hi,” he started to say as he pulled the door open, but was cut off when he found himself with an armful of warm woman. Felicity jumped into his arms the second the door had opened and began kissing the life out of him. 

Getting past his shock, Oliver slammed the door closed behind her and pressed them both against it. Her tongue massaged his own and it felt better than he remembered. He groaned when she ran her fingernails through the hair at the back of his neck. He tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her up. Felicity, brilliant Felicity, took the hint and wrapped her legs around her waist while Oliver pushed her harder into the door. Her skirt hiked up her thighs and he could feel her hot core brush against him, all the blood in body rushed to his groin at the sensation.

Recognizing the fact that this was quickly getting out of control, Oliver reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers. He leaned his forehead against hers trying to ignore the desperate need of his body to plunge into her and give them the pleasure they both wanted. He could tell Felicity was trying to do the same.   
After he got his body under control, Oliver lifted his head to look at her and his control almost shattered once more. Still panting lightly, her mouth popped open with her lipstick smudged, and her hair, which had been pulled back into the usual pony tail that he loved, mussed. Pupils blown wide with desire, Oliver could feel the rein on his own lust slipping. 

“Hi,” she breathed. “Sorry about jumping you like that.” 

Oliver smiled and tightened his grip on her, “Don’t ever apologize for that.”

Felicity smiled back before unlocking her legs from behind his back. Oliver helped guide her down, biting back a moan as her body slid against his. When both feet were on the ground, she reached up and pulled his mouth back down to hers and kissed him again. This time was a lot less desperate, but no less exciting.

“That’s what I meant to do,” Felicity said after pulling away.

“So you accidentally jumped me instead,” Oliver teased, pulling her further into his apartment. He watched her eyes flit across the room taking everything in.

“No,” she replied, smacking him lightly on the arm. “You opened the door and you looked so good and I’d missed you so much that I kind of lost control for a minute.”

Her confession caused the air to leave his lungs and he reached for her, pulling her lithe body tightly against his once more. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. 

“I missed you too,” he whispered into her, gratified when he felt her shiver in his arms. “So much.”

“Yeah?” she questioned as he pulled back to look at her.

Oliver nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, smiling when she pouted at the brevity.

“Come on,” he tugged on her hand, leading her into the kitchen. “I know you haven’t been eating right for the last week and a half. Time to feed you a real meal.”

“Oh,” she moaned. “Real food. I think I’ve forgotten what that tastes like.”

Grabbing the pot holders from the counter, Oliver opened the oven and pulled out a golden brown roast chicken, surrounded by seasoned potatoes. He set it on the stove top before turning off the oven. When he turned back towards Felicity, he noticed her eyes were wide with surprise.

“What?” he asked, somewhat defensively. “I told you I could cook.”

“Yes,” she agreed, nodding for emphasis. “But, there is cooking and then there is COOKING. That looks amazing, Oliver.”

To his chagrin, Oliver found himself blushing at her praise. Roast chicken wasn’t that hard, but he was happy she was impressed.

While the chicken rested, Oliver put together the salad and let Felicity tell him all about the work she’d done since he last saw her. A hacker calling him/herself The Vigilante managed to electronically slip into Kord Industries and infect their servers with multiple viruses. Every time she and her team thought they got them all, more would show up and they’d have to start all over again.

Oliver listened intently, asking questions when she paused for sips of wine. He loved listening to her talk about anything, but especially about her work. She became so passionate and excited, and he could tell through her irritation with the hacker that she was actually impressed by him or her.

When it was time to eat, Felicity purposely turned the conversation back to him. She had told him on their first date that she wanted to know him better since he knew her so well. Talking about himself was hard for Oliver, but he was getting better at her insistence. He told her what he’d been doing since they last saw each other.

They spent two hours talking about everything and nothing and it was honestly one of the best nights Oliver ever spent with a woman. With anyone, for that matter.

It wasn’t until after they cleaned up the kitchen together that Oliver remembered his surprise for her in his guest room and the nerves returned in full force. Felicity, of course, noticed the change in his demeanor immediately.

“Oliver?” she asked hesitantly. “Are you okay?” 

“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” she asked again, her eyes shining with concern. “You kind of went pale.”

Oliver shook his head, internally sighing at his lack of finesse when it came to this woman. “Really, I’m fine, Felicity,” he assured her. “I just have a surprise for you and   
I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.”

Humor mixed with a dose of hesitation filled her face before she finally spoke, “It’s not some sort of sex chamber, is it?” she asked, only half teasing. “I mean, I’m not against a little bondage play, but I draw the line at whips.”

Oliver groaned. Like he needed THAT image in his head. “No, it’s not a sex chamber, Felicity,” he said, pulling her away from the counter and leading them both down the hallway. “Don’t think we won’t be coming back to that line about a little bondage later, though.”

Felicity blushed and bit her lip, causing Oliver to stop their progress down the hall and kiss her. It wasn’t until several minutes later that they continued their journey to the spare room. 

Felicity’s gasp when he opened the door made his heart stop and he was quick to explain, “I know how this might look, but I swear, I was only thinking about how to help you relax after such a stressful week at work. I know you missed your appointments with Sarah and you haven’t let Shado massage you so the tension in your neck and back has to be getting bad. I just want to help, but if this makes you uncomfortable…” his ramble was cut short by Felicity rising up on her toes and kissing him, hard.

“Oliver,” she said when they both came up for air. “This is incredible. You are the sweetest man on the planet, but I don’t want to use you this way.”

“Use me?” he asked confused and slightly distracted from being called sweet. 

“Well yeah,” she said. “This is what you do for a living, I don’t want to make you work on our date.”

Oliver just blinked at her, dumbfounded. Was she for real?

“Felicity,” he said slowly, trying to gather his thoughts together. “I want to help you. I know you have to be in pain after so many days of stress and very little sleep.”

She tried to interrupt and protest, but Oliver wouldn’t let her. Instead he reached over and gripped her hips gently, pulling her to him. He sighed in contentment when her arms wrapped around his waist and she laid her head against his chest. God, that felt amazing.

“Plus,” he continued. “If you, for one second, think that touching you, in any way, is like work for me, you are sorely mistaken. I don’t want you to think that I’m just doing this as some sort of seduction, though.”

“Well if it was, you totally over did it,” she told him with a glint in her eye. “All you’d have to do to seduce me is say…now.” Her voice dropped an octave on the last word and Oliver’s cock hardened in response. His eyes slammed shut as he took a deep breath.

“You’re killing me, Felicity,” he told her, his voice sounding gruffer than he intended. He growled in response to her little smirk. “I’m trying to be good here, honey.”

“I know,” she replied, taking a step back from him. He was both grateful for the space and hated it at the same time. “You’re right. I have been in some pain and if this is something you really want to do for me, I will gratefully accept.”

Oliver grinned at her, so happy that she was going to let him help her. The thought that she might have pain in her shoulders or experience a migraine was more than he could stand. 

“Okay, I’ll step out and let you get ready like usual,” he told her with a squeeze of her hand. She squeezed back, smiled and nodded.

He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Suddenly it struck him that Felicity was in his home, taking off her clothes so she could lie down on a table for him to rub her whole body. Oh God, he really didn’t think this through. 

Closing his eyes, he counted backwards from ten, controlling his breathing as he did. When he was done he felt much better. More in control. He could do this. He had massaged her for weeks, even as his attraction to her grew, and still managed to keep things professional. 

But that was before he kissed her and learned what she tasted like. Now he knew, just like knew what she felt like in his arms, her body pressed up against him….no, this was not helping.

“You can come in now, Oliver,” her voice called from inside the room. 

When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was skin. Felicity’s skin, bare and exposed for his eyes. She’d pulled the blanket on her, but it was incredibly low on her back, enough for him to tell she was not wearing panties. His eyes were drawn like magnets to the dimples on her back right above her ass. Those dimples had haunted him since the first time he saw them. 

“Are you all right? Comfortable?” he asked her softly, hoping to hide some of the desire in his voice.

“I’m great,” she replied cheerfully, the table muffling her voice somewhat. “Ready whenever you are.”

Oliver walked over to the dresser nearby and pumped a few dollops of the lavender and lemon scented lotion he knew Felicity preferred into his hands. He warmed up the lotion by rubbing his hands together as he approached the table. Gently, he placed his hands on her back and began with slow, steady strokes. As he increased the pressure, Oliver became more aware of the different spots of tension he could feel in her muscles. Some were expected, while others were new.   
It was quite a while later that Oliver realized something was wrong. Felicity was quiet. Normally she talked through the entire massage, but tonight she hadn’t said anything once he’d started. She must be really tired; maybe she’d fallen asleep. 

Oliver lightened his touch on her back just a bit before he whispered, “Felicity? Are you awake?”

“Mmm hmmm,” she hummed in response.

“Are you doing all right?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

“Absolutely,” she answered. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re not talking. I thought you might be falling asleep, which is fine. I just wanted to check.”

“Not sleeping,” came the muffled reply. “Just enjoying.”

“Do you want me to keep going? I could work on your legs next,” he asked, hoping he didn’t have to stop touching her yet.

“Actually,” she began, pushing herself up slightly before rolling onto her back. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind working on my front now.”

Speechless, Oliver’s eyes raked down her body. The blanket had slid off with her movements and her entire luscious body was now on display. She was even more gorgeous than he’d imagined.

“Oliver?” her voice broke through his fog. He tore his eyes away from her incredible breasts and shot up to her face. She had a sexy little smile on her lips.

“Are…are you sure?” he croaked out, his voice cracking. He instantly regretted the question when he saw self-doubt flash across her face.

“Unless,” she started hesitantly. “You don’t want to.” Her hands moving across to stomach and up as if to cover herself finally snapped him out of his stupor. 

Quickly, he reached out and covered her hands with his own, looking her in the eye. “Felicity,” he growled. “I want to, trust me. I just don’t want you to feel rushed or pressured.”

Her eyes softened at his words. Gently, she switched their hands so hers now covered his. Guiding his hands to cover her breasts, Felicity whispered, “I don’t feel pressured, I promise. I really think this will help me…relax.”

The last word purred out of her mouth when he gently squeezed her mounds. God, they were the perfect. 

Ignoring the throbbing of his cock, Oliver leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth, his hands keeping up the light pressure on her breasts. When pulled away she followed his mouth with her own for a second, making him smile.

“Well,” he whispered into her ear as he ran his tongue along the rim. “As long as it will help you relax, who am I to say no?”

Felicity shivered as he kissed down her neck. She let out a moan when his tongue caressed her collarbone, the sound shooting straight to his cock. One of her hands slid across his stomach, heading straight for his zipper.

“Nope,” he said as he lifted his head from her neck. He grabbed her straying hand and held it gently against the table. “No touching.”

“But,” she started to protest before he cut her off with his lips on hers.

He could spend days kissing her, he thought to himself when his tongue brushed against hers. She tasted amazing; like wine and Felicity. 

“You said this would help you relax, Felicity,” he reminded when he came up for air. “So, relax.”

“I really think touching you would help me relax,” she insisted reaching for him with her other hand. 

Oliver grabbed both hands in his and pinned them above her head. 

“But,” he told her as he peppered kisses across her cheek and back to her mouth briefly before continuing his trek down her neck. “If you’re touching me, I can’t concentrate on helping you. See? Even right now, I have to keep one hand up here on yours when both hands could be busy doing other things.”

“What other things?” she breathed.

“Things like massaging these perfect breasts of yours,” he leaned down and rained gentle kisses on the tops of her mounds, purposely avoiding the erect nipples that were begging for his attention.

“Or I could be helping with the tension you always carry in those gorgeous legs of yours,” Oliver continued, allowing his gaze to rake down her body. “I was so happy the first time you let me touch your legs, Felicity, but it soon became torture.”

“T..torture?” she panted out, eyes blown wide.

He nodded, “Yes. Torture because they felt so good I never wanted to stop. Can I show you what I wanted to do with your legs, Felicity?”

She nodded frantically at him and he felt a rush at her desperation.

“Will you keep your hands up for me? Leave them right there?”

Felicity nodded again, “I’ll leave them.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her again, unable to stop himself, before releasing her hands from his. Slowly, he skimmed his hands down her arms, goosebumps raising in their wake. He slowed down even more when his fingers caressed over her breasts, forcing himself to keep moving despite his desire to linger. 

When he reached her stomach he gave into temptation and lowered his head to press a small kiss right above her belly button. Her breath caught audibly and Oliver glanced up to see Felicity watching him intently.

Straightening back up, he shot her a wink causing her to huff out a laugh before sliding his hands to the outside of her hips. He increased the pressure as he glided his hands down the outside of her thighs, past her calves and circled her ankles with his fingers. 

“Your legs are amazing, Felicity,” he told quietly, turning his head to the side slightly to see her face. She was watching him through hooded eyes and Oliver could see her fighting for control. “So strong and yet so soft. I love touching them, feeling your skin on mine was enough to fuel my fantasies for days.”

Strong thumbs applied just the right amount of pressure to the muscles next to her shin bone and Oliver’s cock grew even harder at the moan that spilled from her mouth. She was the sexiest woman he’d ever met.

“Do you remember what you were wearing the first time we met?” he asked her, keep the steady pressure on her legs, occasionally moving to her calves, but never straying above her knee. “You had on this white shirt with black polka dots on it and a sinfully short skirt. I had such a hard time concentrating on what you were saying, I was too distracted by the way that skirt kept riding up your thighs.”

Felicity groaned at his word, “Please, Oliver,” she pleaded, spreading her legs for him before he could even ask. 

It was Oliver’s turn to groan when her sex was exposed to him, all pink and perfect. He could actually see how wet she was and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her, to give them both that ultimate pleasure.

Instead, he chose to ignore his own needs for the moment and focus on hers. He had plans, damn it, months’ worth of fantasies and it was time to start playing them out. 

Felicity’s breath hitched when his fingers finally moved higher than her knees and started massaging the tender skin of her inner thighs. 

“Weeks of touching you,” he started talking again, his voice even deeper still. “And I never got to feel you here.”

“You could have,” came her husky reply and Oliver’s eyes shot to hers again. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Need rose in his body at the thought that they could have been doing this from the beginning. 

“I wanted to, trust me,” he informed her. “But I also knew that if I started, I’d never stop. I had this suspicion, even from the first meeting, that I could become addicted to you. I was right.”

The skin on her inner thighs was impossibly soft and smooth under his fingers as he applied gently pressure to them. Moans were pouring from Felicity’s mouth while she rotated her hips in a frantic attempt to find friction. 

“Oliver,” she sobbed out. “Please let me touch you.”

“Not yet,” he told her.

“At least take off your shirt so I can look at you,” she said. He could hear the frustration in her voice and he huffed out a laugh.

“Fair enough,” he agreed, reluctantly removing his hands from her legs. Reaching behind his head, Oliver grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it off in one quick move.

“Oh God,” Felicity groaned again when he turned back to face her. “How are you even real?”

Laughing as he faced away from her again he danced his fingers high up on her inner thigh, “I feel the same way about you, you know.”

Felicity answered by spreading her legs even more and Oliver was hit with the scent of sex, tearing a growl from his throat. His cock started throbbing painfully in his jeans and he decided it was time to start moving things along a little faster.

Her hips came off the table when he brushed his hand across her the top of her mound. He moved across it again, this time sliding his fingers a little lower, getting the same reaction. Placing his other hand on her hip to ground her, Oliver slid his fingers even lower across her nether lips, keeping his movements light, teasing her.   
Felicity’s legs fell open until they were dangling from the sides of the table, opening herself to him completely. Oliver spread her labia with his fingers and slid them down next to, but not touching her clit. She was soaking wet and her essence instantly covered his fingers. Oliver grit his teeth in an attempt to control the lust raging through his body. 

Suddenly her scent hit his nose and Oliver had to taste her. Moving faster than even he could have imagined, he stepped forward and turned so he was facing her, grabbed her hips and pulled her down to the end of the table so her ass was barely even on it anymore and dropped to his knees between her spread legs.  
Vaguely aware of her gasp of surprise, Oliver threw one arm across her hips to hold them down and slid two fingers from his other hand into her wet heat. He leaned forward and licked her bottom to top with one swipe, getting his first taste of her and instantly becoming addicted. 

“Fuck!” Felicity cried. 

Oliver’s tongue darted out again and started drawing little circles on her clit, crooking the fingers inside of her to find that one spot. Ah, there it is, he thought when a scream tore from Felicity. He glanced up and saw her sitting up, resting her weight on her elbows watching him through half-lidded eyes, her breath coming out in pants. 

Letting himself get lost in her, Oliver focused on listening to her cues. The steady stream of moans, screams and swearing made it slightly difficult, but soon he was able to discover what made the moans increase in volume. He figured out that if he teased her clit lightly she let out the cutest little sighs, but wrapping his lips around it caused her to swear and her legs to shake. 

Her heels were digging into his back when he buried his tongue inside her. His tongue slid in and out in shallow thrusts that had her chanting his name. 

“God, Oliver! Stop teasing me!” she demanded. 

Happy to obey, Oliver replaced his fingers for his tongue inside her, wrapped his mouth around her swollen clit…and sucked.   
Felicity’s back bowed off the table, mouth open in a silent scream. Her inner walls fluttered around and squeezed his fingers as he continued pumping them inside her gently. Her hips thrust up against his other hand, mindlessly seeking her pleasure. Oliver thought he might come just from watching her.

As the orgasm ebbed, Oliver lightened the pressure of his tongue, giving her sex a gentle swipe before lifting his head and removing his fingers from inside her. He expected to see her lying down enjoying the afterglow of what, he hoped was, an amazing orgasm.

Instead, what he saw was Felicity propped back up on her elbows, staring at his with desire-filled eyes. 

“Stand up?” she asked, her voice raw from her earlier screams.

Oliver stood quickly, painfully aware of his throbbing erection. As he stood between her legs, Felicity lifted her hands and glided them across his abs. His muscles rippled in response and he heard her sigh.

She leaned forward and licking one his nipples before taking it gently between her teeth and tugging. Electricity shot through his body at the movement and he buried his fingers in her hair. Several licks later, Felicity pulled herself away from the first nipple only to move to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Moans spilled from his mouth unhindered, increasing when her deft little fingers undid his button and slid into his jeans, teasing his cock through his boxers.

“Oliver,” she purred. “I’m feeling pretty tense again. You did such an amazing job with your mouth, why don’t you show me what you can do with other body parts?”

Growling, Oliver reached forward and grabbed her ass, lifting her up. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist automatically and he crushed his mouth to hers. She kissed him back, moaning at the taste of herself on his lips.

His lips never left hers, relying on memory to walk them both out of the spare room and over to his, only tripping once on a pair of shoes inside the doorway of his bedroom. He kept kissing her, unable to get enough, until he felt them bump into his bed. 

Lowering her gently onto the comforter, Oliver finally pulled back to look at her again. Her mouth was swollen from their kissing and her expression was wrecked. For a moment he was overwhelmed by the fact that this was happening, that she was here, naked in his bed.

“Oliver?” Felicity questioned, seeing the expression on his face. “Everything okay?”

He nodded, “Everything is perfect.”

Felicity’s brow furrowed and she shook her head. “Nope,” she countered. “Not perfect.”

Blinking in confusion, Oliver asked, “No? Why not?”

“Because you are not naked,” she told him with a little smile. “Come on, you’ve been looking at my body for months. I’ve got some catching up to do.”

Laughter bubbled out of him before he could stop it. How did he get so lucky? This woman was brilliant, sweet, hot and FUN. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun, especially during sex.

“Well,” he started after the laughter subsided. “Fair is fair.”

Felicity wiggled her eyebrows as she sat up to watch him push down his jeans and boxers at the same time. Kicking the garments to the side, Oliver grasped his hard cock in his hand and stroked it a couple of times. Her eyes widened and her breathing became choppy at the movement so he did it a few more times before forcing himself to stop. He was too close to the edge already.

“Well?” he asked.

She swallowed hard before answering, “Totally worth the wait. Come here.”

Eager to please, Oliver placed a knee on his bed and crawled toward her. Once he positioned himself over her, he lowered himself until their bodies were flush together, both groaning at the sensation of skin against skin. 

Her hands explored his back restlessly as she lifted her head and kissed him, their tongues meeting instantly. Soon they were one mass of tangled limbs as they touched, licked, sucked and even bit whatever skin they could reach.

“Oliver. Oliver. Oliver!” Felicity called, finally reaching up and gripping his hair and tugging, forcing his mouth away from her neck. “Later I want to spend an hour touching you, tormenting you like you did to me.”

He grinned at her words, remembering how much fun that had been.

“But, for now,” she continued. “I really, really need you inside of me.”

Her words sliced through him like lightning, his body tightening in response. Unable to speak, Oliver nodded and reached for the side table. After fumbling with the drawer thanks to her lips on his ear, he finally found a condom. Ripping it open with his teeth, Oliver rolled it on swiftly before lowering himself back down to her.

“I wanted to do that,” Felicity pouted.

“Sorry,” he apologized, trying to kiss the pout away. When it persisted, he added, “Next time, I promise.”

“Deal,” she agreed. “Now fuck me.” 

With that she tilted her hips up and Oliver thrust inside.

Sensation took over his body at the feel of her wet heat enveloping his cock. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” he breathed as he gave a few shallow thrusts.

“Ohhh,” she moaned. “So are you.” Her hips rotated against his and his vision whited out for a second.

“Baby,” he panted. “I’m sorry. I’m not going to last, you feel too good. Tell me what you need.”

“Harder,” she cried as his thrusts became deeper. “Please Oliver.”

Pushing himself up on his knees, Oliver grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist so her hips were off the bed. Reaching behind her head, he grabbed two of his pillows and shoved them under her ass so she was at hip-level. He gripped her hips and thrust into her, hard.

“Yes!” she cried. “Just like that, Oliver!”

Oliver did it again and again, gritting his teeth against his desperate need to come. When he felt her inner walls begin to quiver around him, he moved a thumb over to circle her clit.

“Oh, fuck!” she sobbed. “Yes! Right there! Don’t stop!”

Her legs started shaking around his waist and he thrust harder, one, twice, three times and she was shattering in front of him. Oliver’s control finally snapped and he pounded himself into her two more times before he was coming harder than he ever had before. 

Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through his body for several minutes before he was completely spent. Clumsily, he pulled the pillows out from under her hips and collapsed on top of her.

Too out of breath to speak, they lay there for a while, panting, trying to recover. When Oliver finally felt like he could form a full sentence he pressed a kiss to her forehead before pushing himself off of her to deal with the condom.

“So?” he asked after laying back and pulling Felicity close. “Are you relaxed now?”

Her breath puffed against his chest as she laughed. “Completely,” she told him. “You are a miracle worker.”

It was Oliver’s turn to laugh at her words. “You make a wonderful patient, Ms. Smoak,” he teased.

Her reply was cut off by a huge yawn breaking across her face. Quickly, he maneuvered them so they were under the covers before pulling her tight against him again. 

“Sleep, Felicity,” he whispered. 

Snuggling closer into his chest, she nodded before saying, “Okay, but later I get to play with you.”

Oliver cuddled her even tighter and said, “I can’t wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait! I had it all written out three days ago and then my computer ate it. Poof. All gone. So here is the second draft. Thanks to acheaptrickandcheesyoneliner for looking over the first half for me. The rest in un-beta'd so be kind! Let meknow what you think, or come find me on [tumblr ](lynslogic.tumblr.com)

Felicity came to consciousness slowly, exquisite warmth lulling her back to sleep several times before she finally opened her eyes. Her body seemed to have found the perfect spot on the bed and she really never wanted to wake up. It was funny, but she couldn’t ever remember her bed being so comfortable before. 

With a sigh and a stretch, she rolled over only to be met with a wall of heat. Eyes still closed, she brought her hands up to feel and felt smooth skin. Heat pooled in her core as memories from the previous night flooded her memory. Smiling lazily, Felicity snuggled in closer to Oliver, burying her nose in the crook of his neck and breathing him in. He smelled like sweat and her. It was amazing.

Oliver sighed and pulled in her even closer. Felicity was so happy and content…until she realized that she had to pee. Badly. 

Reluctantly, she began to slide down and away from Oliver. He groaned and pulled her in even tighter. A jolt of desire mixed with something else she didn’t want to explore right now, shot through her belly at the movement. More than anything she wanted to nuzzle back into him and never leave. Her bladder, however, refused to be ignored.

After pushing against him a little harder, Oliver finally released his hold on her enough for her to slip away. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, anxious to return as soon as possible.

Returning to the bedroom, Felicity noted that Oliver had rolled onto his stomach and was currently hugging the pillow she used the night before. The blanket was wrapped around his legs, leaving his back and ass completely bare to her gaze. 

The desire that had been swirling since she’d woken up, returned with a vengeance as she paused to look at him. She was sure she’d never seen such a beautiful man in her entire life. Just the sight of his bare back had her wanting to writhe against him like a cat. 

Felicity bit her lip as that wicked thought entered his mind. Maybe that was exactly what she should do. After all, she’d told him last night that she wanted time to explore his body like he’d done to her. Now seemed like the perfect time. 

As slowly as she could, Felicity crawled into the bed behind Oliver and positioned herself on her side facing him. Propping her head up with one hand, she began caressing him with the other one. Long, slow strokes starting at the base of his neck and continuing to the dip of his waist just above his ass. A sound rumbled out his chest that was remarkably similar to a purr and Felicity had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He was like an overgrown house cat. 

The need to explore further pushed her up and caused her to crawl her way down his body until she was kneeling between his spread legs facing him. Presented with so much skin to play with, Felicity was almost unsure of where to start. 

Her hands chose for her when they slid up the expanse of his back to his shoulders and back down again. His skin was pulled tight over the most incredible muscles she had ever seen. They rippled involuntarily under her fingers and the heat in Felicity’s core increased. The need to touch more of him was overwhelming.

Giving in to original urge, Felicity began to slide her body up his back, biting back a groan at the sensation of his skin rubbing against her hardened nipples. When her body was flush against his back from her chest to her hips, she started peppering his neck with feather light kisses. 

She lost track of time, her world narrowed down the taste of his skin under her tongue, the sensation of his skin against her. Her hips moved of their own volition, seeking out any friction they could find. Felicity kept all the movements light, however. She knew she could spread her legs and grind herself against him and get herself off in a matter of seconds. As amazing as that sounded, she wanted more than that. 

A sound finally cut through her lust-filled fog. It sounded like a moan and it made Felicity freeze. As she pulled her lips from Oliver’s shoulders, she distinctly heard a whimper coming from him. She hadn’t even realized he was awake, but looking at him now she wasn’t sure how she missed it. 

He hadn’t moved from his position, but she could see the tautness in his muscles that hadn’t been there before. His fists were clenched around her pillow he was resting on and she could see his back rising and falling in rapid succession as he tried to maintain control.

“You’re awake,” she stated, unnecessarily. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was afraid you would stop,” gave the slightly muffled answer.

A jolt of desire shot through her again at his confession. This was so new, they were so new, but Felicity was already sure she would never get tired of this man.

Slowly, she slid her body off of us, giggling softly when he whimpered again.

“You weren’t supposed to stop,” Oliver whined.

“Shh,” she cooed in his ear, gratified when goosebumps erupted on his skin at the feel of her breath on him. “I’m not done. I just want you to roll over.”  
Oliver’s eyes had been closed this whole time, but now he opened them and Felicity gave out a small gasp. They were so dark and filled with such desire it took her breath away. It made her want to give up the teasing and just let him slide inside her, but she had a plan, dammit. She wanted to make him as desperate for her as she’d been for him the night before.  
Oliver rolled onto his back and reached for her, but Felicity pulled away before he could touch her, shaking his head. His eyebrows furrowed adorably and she bit her lip to keep from kissing him. 

“I told you I wasn’t done, but I have a condition,” she told him. “You can’t touch me until I say so.”

His eyes widened at her words and he shook his head in disagreement. “I am definitely not okay with that, Felicity.”

An involuntary shiver went across her when he said her name like that, all soft and growly. Reaching across the space between them, Felicity traced a finger across his bottom lip. His eyes fell shut as his mouth opened under her touch. 

“That’s the rule, Oliver, “she insisted. “It’s my turn.” 

His eyes opened slowly, “Promise you won’t stop touching me?” 

Felicity’s face lit up with a smile, “Trust me, I have no intention of stopping anytime soon. I’ve been dreaming of this body for far too long and now that I finally have it in front of me? So many things I want to do.”

A groan spilled from Oliver’ s lips and Felicity knew he was in. With a smile, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was meant to be quick, but it felt so good, she found herself pressing into him more. Her hands came up to press against his chest while her lips worked against his. Oliver, for his part, seemed to have decided to make up for not being able to touch her by kissing the life out of her. 

God, the man could kiss. She knew she was supposed to be in control here, but she couldn’t stop the way she melted into his lips. He knew the exact right amount of pressure to use. His tongue seemed determined to memorize her mouth and it took all her self-control to stop.

She pulled away from him with a gasp and when she opened her eyes it was to see Oliver smirking at her. He knew exactly what he was doing and Felicity found herself more determined than ever to have him at her mercy.

Deliberately, Felicity brought her body forward until she was flush against him again. Her breasts pressing lightly against his chest, their stomachs touching. She kept her legs together, but nestled his erection against her core and smiled when his breath caught and his eyes slammed shut. She rotated her hips lightly, just enough to make them both feel a jolt of pleasure before her hands got to work. 

She touched him everywhere she could reach, starting at the top of his head. The softness of his hair surprised her as did his reaction to her hands in it. His head arched into her touch exposing his neck to her. She took advantage of the position and nipped at his chin lightly before planting open mouthed kisses down his neck. 

When her mouth reached his collarbone, she moved her hands out of hair to scrape lightly through his stubble. She shivered at the memory of that stubble rubbing against the inside of her thighs as he went down on her the night before.

Oliver’s eyes opened at her shiver, the knowing look on his face telling her he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

“Thinking about my beard on your skin, Felicity?” he asked, his voice deep. “I wonder if I left a mark. Maybe I should check.” 

She bit down lightly on his collarbone in retaliation, her tongue darting out to lick the bite after he jumped. “I think you should be more concerned about me leaving marks on you.” 

“As many as you want,” he told her, his voice ringing with such sincerity that lifted her head to look at him more closely. “I’m yours, Felicity. I don’t care if everyone knows it.”

That feeling she had been trying to ignore since she woke up next to him coming rushing back and it took her breath away. Deciding she wasn’t quite ready to explore it yet, she brought them back to the present when she ran her fingernails over his ridiculous abs. 

Oliver’s hips came off the bed at the sensation and suddenly she needed a better view. Pushing back, she slid her hips down his body, groaning as his cock slid across her and settled against her belly. Sitting up on his thighs, Felicity now had a perfect view of his body. 

Sliding her hands up his stomach and across his chest, she noticed his breath caught every time she grazed his nipples. Curious, she did it more deliberately and was rewarded with a moan and the sight of his cock hardening even more. She tilted her head to the side and scraped her nails across his nipples. 

“Felicity!” he cried, his hips jerking so violently he almost bucked her off of him. 

“Wow,” she whispered. 

“Don’t tease,” he panted. 

“Oh, but that’s the whole point, Oliver,” she purred taking pity on him and moving her hands back down to his abs. “You teased me so much last night.”

His eyes met hers and she could see the humor mixed in with the desire. “So this is payback?”

She nodded as she trailed her fingers into the vee of muscles next to his hips. His gripped the sheets underneath him so hard, she was surprised they didn’t rip. “Payback with the added bonus of fantasy fulfillment.”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned fantasies?” he panted out, obviously trying to distract himself from the feel of her hands on him. “How long have you been having fantasies about me, Felicity?”

Felicity took a moment to think about his question while she stroked her hands over the outside of hips and thighs. On every third stroke, she would bring her hands up to stroke the tops of his thighs before moving onto his abs, barely missing his cock each time, just to hear him gasp and then groan.

“Probably after the third massage,” she answered finally. “I had just worked up the courage to undress fully for the massage and your hands on my bare skin was so amazing.”

Groaning at the combination of her hands and the memory, Oliver nodded back at her. “I remember that. I was so happy you finally felt comfortable enough to strip down, but I spent the rest of the half-hard remembering the way your skin felt.”

Felicity’s hands froze, “Really?”

“Really,” Oliver nodded. “You aren’t the only one with fantasies.”

Leaning over so his cock was nestled in between her breasts, she traced her tongue over the ridges of his abs. His hips bucked at the contact, sliding in between her breasts, causing them both to groan. He tasted like salt and Felicity was quickly becoming addicted. 

“So was that the first time you had a fantasy about me?” Felicity asked, pausing in her ministrations to look up at him.

Oliver shook his head from side to side, his lips curled in and clenched between his teeth in a desperate attempt at control. 

“No,’ he finally croaked out. “Jesus, I can’t think when you do that!”

Lifting her head from where she had started licking at the space between his abs and hipbones, Felicity shot him a smug smile. 

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” she teased.

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Oliver answered. 

Taking pity on him, Felicity sat up so she was straddling his upper thighs. 

“Tell me your fantasy, Oliver,” she purred.

His eyes darkened impossibly more as she brought her hands up to her own breasts, tweaking her nipples and moaning at the sensation. 

“I have so many fantasies about you, Felicity,” he informed her, his voice deeper than she’d ever heard before. “Right now, I want to watch you take your pleasure from me. I want to see you come undone as you ride me.”

Moaning at the image he painted in her mind, she was surprised she didn’t spontaneously combust at his words. She bit her lips and watched his own mouth fall open. Slowly, she moved her hips forward until his cock was pressing against her clit, providing some much needed pressure. 

Panting a little, Felicity tentatively rolled her hips over him and gasped at the sensation. She was so close and he hadn’t even touched her.

“Oliver,” she panted out, unable to stop the circling of her hips. “Grab a condom. Now.”

Releasing the mangled sheets from his grip, Oliver blindly reached over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand and handed it to her.

Quickly, Felicity sheathed him, taking a moment to stroke his perfect cock several times, just because she could. She promised herself she’d take more time later to better acquainted with it, preferably with her mouth.

“You went quiet,” Oliver said, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Smiling, she nodded as she stroked him one more time. “Just reminding myself of another fantasy.”

Oliver shot her another grin as she bent down and presses light kisses to his lips. “What fantasy is that?”

“The one where I’m on my knees and your cock is in my mouth,” Felicity whispered against his mouth, smiling smugly when he growled at her.

“I think you are trying to kill me, Felicity.”

“Not yet,” she reassured, sitting back up.

She reached between their bodies and lined him up with her entrance. As slow as possible, Felicity slid herself onto him, breath catching in her throat before releasing a long moan when he was buried inside of her. Head thrown back with her eyes closed, she was vaguely aware of Oliver moaning in tandem with her.

“Fuck, you feel good,” she cried, raising a little then lowering herself back down, causing little shocks to explode in her body.

“God! Felicity, baby,” Oliver pleaded. “Please let me touch you. Please, I’m begging you!”

Raising her head, Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver’s eyes wide and his jaw clenched with effort not to follow her commands. Reaching down, Felicity grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she rocked forward again. “Oliver, please touch me. I need you.”

With a grin bordering on feral, Oliver lifted his legs and planted his feet behind her back to brace her body before thrusting his hips up into her. One hand began caressing and teasing her breast while the other hand pressed against her clit. The combination of his hands and his cock hitting that spot inside of her overwhelmed her. Her body moved of its own accord, chasing the pleasure that was bearing down on her as Oliver talked to her the whole time.

“God, Felicity! You are so beautiful. This is so much better than my fantasies,” he told her over and over, his words working her up just as much as his body.

“Fuck!” she cried as she felt the orgasm building in her core. “I’m so close. Please come with me!”

“Let go, Felicity,” he commanded. “I’m right there with you.”

One, two, three strokes and she exploded. Her back bowed as pleasure radiated throughout her whole body, crashing over her like a tidal wave. Oliver kept thrusting, prolonging her pleasure as long as possible until he stiffened beneath her. Felicity opened her eyes in time to see his slam shut and his mouth drop open. She couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful he was as she rode him through his orgasm.

When it seemed like he was finally spent, Felicity collapsed on top of him in a boneless heap. His arms came up to wrap around her back, holding her tight to his chest and she knew she had never felt so safe and protected. 

“Wow,” he breathed, voice filled with awe.

“Yeah,” she agreed, unable to say anything else.

Sunlight poured through a crack in the drapes as they laid there as long as they could, both reluctant to let go. That feeling she had been fighting against since she woke up, the one that   
gave her stomach butterflies and made it hard to breathe, was threatening to overwhelm her when Oliver finally began to move. 

“I should go take care of the condom,” he whispered in her ear, obviously not ready to let her go yet. “Don’t move.”

Sliding boneless off of his chest, Felicity nodded. “Not sure I could even if I wanted to.”

Oliver chuckled as he stood, his hand trailing over her spine and ass, before making his way to the bathroom. Even knowing she was sprawled shamelessly across his bed, Felicity couldn’t bring herself to move. Normally it was difficult for her to get comfortable in a bed that was not her own, but for some reason Oliver’s bed was perfect.

Before she could analyze that thought any further, she heard Oliver return. She could almost hear him smiling at her prone position as he slid in next to her and pulled her to him so she was wrapped up against his side. 

Sighing with contentment, she trailed her fingers across his chest lazily, smiling when she heard the same contented sigh coming from him.

“You know,” she said after several minutes comfortable silence. “You never did tell me when you first started fantasizing about me.”

Oliver tensed underneath her and Felicity lifted her head to look at him. His face was apprehensive and it she could feel the uncertainty coming from him.

“Oliver?” she asked, trying to sit up and failing as his arms held her in place. “What is it?”

“So I may have started fantasizing about you before I met you,” he held on even tighter when she tried to move away again. “And I know how that sounds, so let me explain, please?”

His eyes were filled with sincerity and Felicity found herself not so much weirded out as intrigued and curious. Keeping her mouth shut, for now, she nodded at him to continue. His breath left his lungs in a sigh of relief.

“About three months before I officially met you,” he started, his hands stroking down her back soothingly. “I saw you talking to Sara one day. I couldn’t hear what you were saying, but I could tell you were talking fast. Your hands were flying everywhere and you had this huge smile on your face. Even from a distance I was completely fascinated. I wanted to see that smile up close and hear you talk.”

It was back, that thing she had been refusing to think about all morning. That feeling of rightness and warmth filling her up. She bit her lip to keep quiet as Oliver continued talking.

“I kept seeing you around, but I couldn’t figure out a way to talk to you. I asked Sara about you, though. Not in a creepy way, I swear,” Oliver quickly insisted. “But I could tell you two were friends and I thought I could sneakily find out about you.”

When Oliver huffed out a self-derisive laugh and shook his head, Felicity couldn’t hold her tongue anymore.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Well, I thought I was being sneaky asking about you, but I’m pretty sure Sara caught on right away,” Oliver told her with a shake of head. “I think she was doing some matchmaking when you became my client.”

“That’s why she was pushing so hard for me to start massages,” Felicity laughed.

“You’re not mad?” Oliver asked, still concerned.

Felicity shook her head, “Mad that you liked me and wanted to get to know me, but were too shy to say anything? No, I’m not mad, Oliver.”

“I wouldn’t say I was too shy,” he grumbled, making Felicity laugh even more.

Oliver stuck his bottom lip out just a little in a mock pout, but she could see the delight in his eyes. Leaning in just a little, Felicity took his protruding lip between her teeth and tugged gently, marveling at the way his breath hitched at the movement.

“I’m glad you didn’t say anything though,” she confessed on a whisper as she ran her tongue across his lip to soothe the bite.

Oliver’s eyes darkened, one hand leaving her back to cup the back of her head, keeping her face close to his. “Oh yeah?” he whispered back.

“Mmm hmmm,” she confirmed. “If you had said something sooner, our story might have ended differently. And I like the way it’s gone so far.”

“If I have my way, our story won’t be over for a very long time,” Oliver told her, eyes brimming with certainty as he pressed his lips to hers.

Sounds perfect, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. It could get smutty. Just warning you!


End file.
